


On Love: Seduction

by jellydonut16



Series: Discord Smut Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Discord smut prompts, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydonut16/pseuds/jellydonut16
Summary: And when Yuuri casts a smirk in Viktor’s direction at the very beginning of every performance, coy and brimming with promise, Viktor falls just a little bit deeper.Or, Yuuri seduces Viktor on ice, and Viktor is completely enamoured.





	On Love: Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noon30ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noon30ish/gifts), [ShatteredPrism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/gifts).



> So Noon, Ethie and I decided to practise our smut writing skillz by giving each other weekly NSFW prompts :D I got mine from Noon, and my prompt was:  
> “Are you trying to seduce me?”  
> “Is it working?”
> 
> here goes lol
> 
> twitter: [katsukidon_](https://twitter.com/katsukidon_)  
> tumblr: [ragdollyouth](ragdollyouth.tumblr.com)

It’s quite a funny thing, really, how it didn’t take very long at all for Viktor to realise that whenever Yuuri would perform In Regards to Love: Eros, he’d notice everything, yet absolutely _nothing_ at all. It’s a paradox he can’t quite comprehend; a contradiction he can’t quite explain. What, with the way his mind would simply block out the deafening roar of the crowd whenever Yuuri would perform. How everything else bore little to no significance the moment Yuuri took to the ice, all else simply fading into the background, white noise.

 

This— all _this_ , compared to the way he would take everything _Yuuri in_ , drinking in the sight of him like a sweet ambrosia, privy to him and him _only_. Especially with the way Yuuri moves along the ice, figure svelte and slender, the way he doesn’t just simply _skate_ to the music, no— but instead, he _becomes_ it.

 

He becomes Eros personified, passionate love much like a roaring fire threatening to consume them whole. And when Yuuri casts a smirk in Viktor’s direction at the very beginning of every performance, coy and brimming with promise, Viktor falls just a little bit deeper.

 

Viktor watches, fidgeting, unable to stay still, as Yuuri goes through another run of his short program. There’s this certain _edge_ to it that wasn’t there before— every movement is more fluid, concise. When it comes to his jumps, there isn’t that moment of hesitation that once used to linger. Clearly, Yuuri is more confident in himself, in his abilities, and what a sight it is to behold. Viktor may not know what exactly has flipped Yuuri’s switch, but in this moment, he finds that he doesn’t mind not knowing at all.

 

But this?

 

This is _ruthless_.

 

Absolutely _merciless_.

 

The way Yuuri’s performing seems almost _too_ intimate to be broadcasted in front of thousands, laid bare on the ice. Yuuri had once told him he wanted to show their love for all of the world to see, and as much as Viktor revelled in showing off their relationship, this was simply too much!

 

Every twist, every turn; the way the curve of Yuuri’s body would move along to the strum of the guitar; the occasional lingering look Yuuri would cast in his direction; the taunting way Yuuri’s hips would _grind_ into that spread eagle, delicate hands and the tips of his fingers brushing over marks along his waist left by none other than Viktor himself, a _reminder_ —

 

It’s a love letter sealed with a kiss only meant for one.

 

It’s a kiss shared between two lovers under the cover of the night.

 

It’s the sweet nothings whispered into skin as the dawn rises from the edges of the earth.

 

Above all, it’s absolutely _maddening_.

 

Viktor can’t—

 

He can’t, absolutely can’t _stand_ seeing Yuuri like this and not being able to touch him.

 

He wants.

 

Deeply. Immensely.

 

 

“Yuuri, come here,” he calls out, hitting pause on the music.

 

Without missing a beat, Yuuri immediately drops what he’s doing and skates over to him, expression riddled with bemusement. “Yes, Viktor?”

 

Viktor looks at him, eyes darkening with arousal, though not without a hint of incredulousness. He sets his hands firmly down on the barrier of the rink. “Are you trying to seduce me?” He asks right off the bat, leaning in closer to the gorgeous man in front of him.

 

It’s a pleasant surprise when Yuuri plays along, tips of his fingers ghosting along Viktor’s knuckles. He glances up at him through his lashes, eyes half-mast and a smirk tugging at his lips. He presses their foreheads together, and in the cold of the rink, Viktor can see their breaths mingling together. Yuuri’s voice is low when he speaks. “Is it working?”

 

“A little _too_ well, I must say,” Viktor responds, biting his bottom lip. He feels a little lightheaded at the contact. Still, he presses on. “You love it when they look at you, don’t you, Yuuri? You know they can never take their eyes off you, myself included.”

 

Viktor closes the gap between them, their lips brushing together for just the slightest moment. As Viktor pulls away, the soft whine that escapes Yuuri’s lips as he chases his kiss is undeniable. The air shifts, heady with arousal, and their lust damn near palpable.

 

“If only you knew what you do to me, Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs into his ear, tongue darting out to brush against Yuuri’s earlobe. He cups Yuuri’s face in one hand, licking along the line of Yuuri’s jaw, pressing small kisses in-between as he made his way down the soft skin of Yuuri’s throat, and feels his Adam’s apple bobbing there as Yuuri swallows.

 

Yuuri arches his neck to give Viktor better access to his skin, clinging onto Viktor’s shoulders and squeezing slightly. “Then _show me_.”

 

With a sharp inhale, Viktor pulls him in for a kiss, passionate and heated, lips parted as their tongues meet in the middle. He rakes his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, pulling him in closer and _closer_ until the edges of the barrier are digging into his skin. He pulls away for just a moment, their lips making an audible _smack!_ , and he flashes Yuuri a look before hurriedly making his way to the exit port of the rink. Yuuri promptly follows suit, the sound of his skates against ice echoing throughout the empty rink.

 

Yuuri gets there first— he’s faster on his skates, after all— and he wastes no time in unfastening his skates, leaving them haphazardly strewn across the floor. Viktor sweeps him into his arms and captures his lips in another kiss, heated and insistent; wanting. Yuuri throws his arms around Viktor’s shoulders and clings to him, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Viktor runs his hand up and down Yuuri’s sides before settling along the swell of Yuuri’s ass, hands squeezing. Yuuri moans into the kiss, tugging at the hem of Viktor’s shirt. Viktor breaks their kiss for only a moment, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, and he breathes deeply.

 

“Not here,” another kiss. “In the locker room, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri swallows and nods his assent, and they linger not a moment longer, and Yuuri clings onto his hand like a lifeline as they hurriedly stumble back to the locker room on the opposite end of the rink. Viktor guides him inside, a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back as he casts a quick glance to make sure no one else was around. The second he turns back around, Yuuri’s lips are on his, feverish and hot and _wet_.

 

They’re quick to divest themselves of their shirts, thrown carelessly on the floor, and when they press their bodies together, Yuuri’s slick with sweat, Viktor cups his ass and grinds up against him. A groan escapes Yuuri’s lips as he bucks his hips in response, and already Viktor can feel the line of Yuuri’s cock hardening against him.

 

“We’ll have to make this quick, _kotyenok_ ,” Viktor says, urgency lacing his tone. They were still in a rink during daytime, after all— even if it was their private rink time, there was no guarantee nobody would walk in on them.

 

“Okay,” Yuuri breathes out, sinking to his knees. He brings his hands up and undoes Viktor’s pants before tugging them down all the way to his knees. Viktor’s already more than half-hard when Yuuri pulls his cock out of the confines of his briefs, and he lets out a breathy ‘ _fuck_ ’ when Yuuri kisses the tip of his cock, already beading with precome. Yuuri’s tongue darts out to taste him on his lips before tonguing the head of it, his eyes fluttering shut. Viktor inhales slowly, running a hand through Yuuri’s soft hair.

 

Yuuri slowly takes the tip into his mouth, just the barest hint of teeth grazing along the ridge of Viktor’s dick, leaving him shuddering and tugging at Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri pulls back for a moment and works his jaw so he could take more of Viktor in, the cockhead still in Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri draws in and releases a deep exhale, then takes the rest of Viktor’s length into his mouth in one go until his nose is pressed against Viktor’s skin.

 

Viktor lets out a cut-off moan, trying to keep himself from bucking his hips and fucking Yuuri’s pretty pink mouth lest he choke. “F- _Fuck_ , you’re so good, Yuuri. You’re so good to me, _kotyenok_.”

 

Yuuri glances up at him and swallows around his cock, throat closing invitingly around Viktor’s length as he continues his ministrations, a hand coming up to caress Viktor’s balls.

 

In all honesty, Viktor could lose himself in it, in the pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach, but he _knows_ he wants more. And he knows Yuuri wants it too.

 

“Yuuri.” He tightens his grip on the other man’s hair in warning.

 

And just like that, Yuuri pulls away, his lips swollen and red, glistening with saliva and precome. When Yuuri glances up at him, there’s almost a _reverent_ gleam in his eyes, one that’s reflected back onto Viktor’s face no doubt. He’s too far gone.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, and a tinge of red darkens across Yuuri’s already flushed cheeks. He helps Yuuri back up to his feet, and they make their way to one of the wooden benches where their things are. Viktor grabs his jacket and sets it down on one end of the seat as Yuuri reaches for the small travel-sized bottle of lube they always kept in one of their bags.

 

He hands the bottle to Viktor, then makes quick work of undoing his jeans, toeing his socks off along the way. Viktor pulls him in for another kiss when Yuuri is fully unclothed, hands sliding down to spread Yuuri’s pert ass cheeks open. Yuuri gasps into his mouth, licking into Viktor’s mouth as he takes Viktor’s cock into his hand again, stroking the length to full hardness. Eventually, Viktor manoeuvres Yuuri to the bench, where Yuuri leans down on one knee, cushioned by Viktor’s jacket, the other firmly planted on the floor. His hands cling to either side of the bench for additional stability. He arches his back and glances back at Viktor, knowing full well the view the latter was privy to.

 

“When did you become such a tease?” Viktor asks, smacking Yuuri’s pert bottom and watching with immense interest as it jiggles upon impact. Yuuri moans, arching his back further. “Seducing your coach where anyone can see. You like that don’t you, Yuuri?”

 

_Smack!_

 

Another slap, another choked-off mewl.

 

“Give it to me, Vitya,” Yuuri gasps out, a hand reaching down to spread his cheeks. “Fuck me.”

 

Viktor groans and snaps the lid of the bottle open, drizzling a generous amount of lube onto Yuuri’s backside, dribbling down his pink puckered hole. Viktor reaches forward and scoops the drops of lube up before rubbing his fingers against Yuuri’s hole, coating the rest of his fingers in lubricant.

 

Yuuri presses against his fingers, hips wriggling in impatience. Viktor smiles at the sight, sinking the first finger into Yuuri’s hole. It clenches around the intrusion, and Yuuri lets out a low whimper before relaxing. Viktor continues to prepare him, after one finger, moving on with two, scissoring and fucking him open. He adds a third finger not long after, and when he curls his fingers _just so_ , he nails Yuuri’s prostate dead-on and a wail escapes the other man’s lips.

 

He rubs against Yuuri’s prostate, just enough to drive him mad, but not enough to make him come. When he deems Yuuri stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock against the lubricant. He adds a bit more lube just to be sure, pumping his length several times as he warms the lube up.

 

He presses the head of his dick against the rim of Yuuri’s hole, just enough to spread it open. “Are you ready for me, _kotyenok_?”

 

Yuuri nods repeatedly, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Yes, now _fuck me_!”

 

Viktor spreads Yuuri’s asscheeks open and positions himself against Yuuri’s hole before sliding in inch-by-inch, the entry deliciously hot and slow, a burn that leaves Yuuri craving for _more_. When Viktor is fully sheathed inside of Yuuri’s velvety heat, he pulls out a fraction before slamming back inside of him, leaving Yuuri gasping for air.

 

He wastes no time after that, hips snapping against Yuuri’s with every thrust, absolutely _merciless_ and Yuuri _loves_ it. He’s moving his hips to meet every thrust, nothing but the lewd sound of their breathless panting and moans, the squelch of wet skin slapping against skin, filling the room.

 

When Viktor hits Yuuri’s prostate with the fat head of his cock dead-on, Yuuri sees stars, unable to restrain the sharp keens from clawing its way from the back of his throat, coupled with guttural groans.

 

With their position like this, Viktor can thrust in so much _deeper_ and Yuuri feels _so much of him_ , it’s driving him on the edge of insanity and ecstasy. He can feel the pleasure swirling below his gut, coiling tighter and _tighter_ , and _fuck_ he’s so close.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Yuuri babbles incoherently, his knuckles white from gripping onto the bench for so long.

 

Viktor reaches around and takes Yuuri’s cock into his hand, neglected the entire time, and with several more thrusts, Yuuri’s spilling all over his hand and the jacket Yuuri is leaning on. His lips fall open, and all see is white as he blanks out, and when Yuuri comes to, he feels a gush of warmth inside of him. Viktor doesn’t pull out immediately, but instead continues to fuck his seed deeper inside of his gorgeous boyfriend.

 

It leaves Yuuri feeling overstimulated, almost bordering on uncomfortableness and pain, but the moment Viktor pulls out, it leaves him with a sated sort of soreness that leaves him thoroughly spent. Remnants of Viktor’s cum dribble out of his hole, down his thighs.

 

Just as Yuuri thinks Viktor’s going to reach for a towel to clean them up, a hot wet tongue laps at his entrance instead, Viktor intent on eating his own come out of Yuuri’s swollen hole. It’s too much too soon, but within moments, Yuuri has a dry orgasm, shuddering with euphoria.

 

Soon after, Viktor pulls away so he could press a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “That was amazing. _You’re_ amazing. I love you so much, Yuuri.”

 

Though bone-tired, Yuuri manages a small smile and leans up to peck Viktor’s lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
